


Midnight Girls and Gotham Boys

by Cynder2013



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mental Institutions, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynder2013/pseuds/Cynder2013
Summary: Before Fiji knew what magic was, her powers got her institutionalized. Unfortunately, one of those institutions was Arkham Asylum.
Relationships: Fiji Cavanaugh/Bobo Winthrop
Kudos: 2





	1. Fiji

It was late night paperwork that got Fiji Cavanaugh sent to Arkham Asylum. The note being added to her file after she blacked out and set her lovely padded cell on fire got mixed up with a different note for the file of one Bridgit Pike aka Lady Firefly, because of course the unpaid intern was going to mix up the two people he thought of as “the fire girl”, and within the week Fiji had been transferred to Arkham.

In the high security ward.

With her cell right across from Harley Quinn’s.

If she hadn’t been insane before she got there then she would be very soon. The ever so wonderful padded cells at Arkham weren’t soundproof and Harley loved to talk. It got even worse when Poison Ivy was brought in. The two women would not shut up, and somehow Fiji always ended up talking with them. Well, the only other choice would be to talk to herself and if she starting doing that then she was sure she would never get out of Arkham. Besides, Ivy was pretty cool.

Dear god, she had to get out of there.

Her blackouts didn’t stop, but with help from Harley’s training as a psychologist she started using visualization to make them less destructive. That was one good thing that came from being sent to Arkham. She hadn’t set anything on fire in weeks, though that could have been because she didn’t have access to anything that could create a fire. How her jumpsuit had changed from orange to green she wasn’t going to try to figure out.

Then she woke up after a blackout four stories up on the roof of a building with a gunfight going on in the streets below and a masked teenage boy dressed like a stoplight pulling her behind a stone gargoyle.

“What are you doing here?” the boy hissed.

“I-I don’t know,” Fiji said. The last thing she remembered was...Oh. The Joker had come to break Harley out of Arkham and hadn’t been shy about using a lot of explosives. So now she was an Arkham escapee. That wasn’t good.

The sound of gunfire rang out and Fiji and the boy ducked further behind the gargoyle.

“We’ve got to get out of here,” the boy said. “Do you have somewhere you can go?”

“Anywhere that’s not Gotham,” Fiji said.

Strangely, considering the bullets flying all over the place, the boy grinned. “Well, you wouldn’t want to go to Blüdhaven either, but I think I can help you out. Hold on tight.”

“What?”

The boy put one arm around Fiji’s waist and then, so quickly that she didn’t even realize what he was doing before it was far too late to change his mind, took a grappling gun off his belt, fired it, and jumped off of the building. Fiji’s scream was drowned out by the gunfire.

When the boy landed a few streets over on another rooftop, Fiji stumbled away from him and he waited politely while she got her stomach out of her throat.

“Who the hell are you?” Fiji demanded once she didn’t feel like she might throw up.

The boy smirked. “Robin.”

Robin? This was the little birdie Harley was always talking about?

Fiji stared and Robin just kept smirking. For some reason Fiji got the feeling that he was insufferably handsome under that mask and the smirk would have looked fantastic with the rest of his face.

“I’m Fiji,” Fiji said at last. She quickly added, “My parents named us after places they wanted to travel.”

Robin’s smirk morphed into a full-fledged grin. “Nice to meet you, Fiji. Let’s get you out of Gotham.”


	2. Jason

Texas was hot. Jason could almost hear Dick’s voice saying that was obvious and what did he expect in Texas in September, snow? But Jason didn’t expect it to be this hot, or this sunny. He pulled his baseball cap lower over his eyes and squinted at the small town he was standing in. It seemed like it was mostly made up of businesses with apartments below or above them. He spotted the business he was looking for and walked down the street towards it.

There wasn’t any bell or chime when he opened the door to the Inquiring Mind. The woman inside didn’t notice him enter until he made a conscious effort to make noise when he walked. Then the woman quickly stood up and turned around. The large Golden Retriever she had been hugging seemed to look at Jason with curiosity. As soon as Jason saw the woman’s face he knew he was in the right place.

“Can I help you?” Fiji asked.

Jason took off his baseball cap. “Hi, Fiji, remember me?”

Fiji gave him a puzzled look. “Should I?”

“Gotham City almost eleven years ago now,” Jason said. “We met on a rooftop.”

Fiji’s eyes went wide and she walked towards Jason like she needed to get a better look at him. “Robin?”

“I’m going by Red Hood now.”

Fiji’s dog growled, seemingly in response to the name.

“Bobo, it’s okay. He’s a friend, he saved my life,” Fiji said. “What’re you doing in Midnight, Robin?”

Jason grimaced. “My...brothers forced me to take a vacation. I decided to look you up and come say hi.”

It was more complicated than that of course. Jason had found out after he’d gotten Fiji a bus ticket and seen her safely out of town that there had been a breakout at Arkham. The jumpsuit that Fiji had been wearing was green, not orange, but Jason still told Batman about her and the two of them found out that she’d been sent to Arkham by mistake. Batman was worried about the impact that might have on her sanity and the possibility that Fiji might end up as a supervillain, but then a whole lot of disasters had happened one after the other and the issue had been pushed so far down the list that it had fallen off. Now that Jason was taking a mandatory vacation he thought that it might be a good idea to check up on Fiji, just in case.

“So, a magic shop?” Jason said. “Business good?”

Fiji snorted. “With that healing hotel across the street? Why do people think that if something’s more expensive it’ll work better? A crystal’s a crystal unless you know what to do with it.”

“And do you?” Jason asked.

“I am a witch,” Fiji said. “It seems like the only thing I can’t do is break the curse that’s tryin’ to kill my true love.” She looked down at Bobo.

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Did you turn your boyfriend into a dog?”

Fiji sighed. “I had to buy time. Don’t suppose you know someone who can break curses? That Raven girl uses magic, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah,” Jason said. “There are a few others too. I could make some calls.”

Hey, if he was going to be forced to take a vacation he may as well make it even more of a working vacation than it already was.

Fiji smiled. “I’d appreciate that. Welcome to Midnight, Red. You’re staying for dinner.” 


End file.
